Where Happiness Comes Alive Chapter5
by okocha
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang sahabat dari duanya saling menyukai,tetapi tidak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mpai pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar karena kebodohan mereka mmary /HunHan/Typo(s)/HappyEnding'/BACA AJA


Tittle:Where Happiness Comes Alive

Author:MsOkch

Main Cast:Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

SongQian/Victoria

Xi Chanyeol (untuk kelancaran FFini marganya diganti)

EXO couple

rated :T-GS(GenderSwitch)

Insiprasi:Pengalaman hidupku dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku*haha

semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan & SMEnt

typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai denganEYD,ini Fanfic Pertamakuㅋㅋ.Author amatiran..this is GS

Ini chapter5 bonus ya~kan harusnya ini di post sekitar 2minggu lagi,tapi berhubung aku dan kembaranku Ulangtahun hari ini*haha pamer~...Jadi kita mau ngasih pajak buat ulangtahun buat kalian dengan mempublish chapter 5 lebih cepat dari jadwalnya^^by the way happy birthday buat my best partner Mskfyh sukses terus bareng EXOL OT12 12-2=1

HAPPYREADING!

DON'T LIKE•DON'T READ!

salam HunHan

Chapter 5 is Up...

Normal POV

Ya namja itu adalah berjalan cepat kearah Luhan dan langsung menarik yeoja manis itu kedekapannya.

"Jangan dekati Luhan,camkan itu!"Ujar Sehun tajam dan pusat perhatian? Sudah pasti semua mata tertuju pada Luhan,Sehun,dan juga hanya diam tak menarik Luhan keparkiran dan langsung membawanya pergi dari area mereka sekarang,ditaman keadaannya yang cukup sepi.

"Lu aku hanya mengatakan ini sekali dan tidak ada pengulangan"Ujar Sehun serius sambil membelakangi Luhan

"Aku tidak ingin dan tidak suka jika kau berdekat denganya mengerti?!"Ujar Sehun dengan penuh penekanan disetiap perkataannya.

"Waeyo?Aku butuh juga mempermalukanku tadi didepan banyak orang,kau hanya memikirkan dirimu saja"Ucap Luhan tanpa jeda

"Kau tak perlu tahu alasanku."Jawab Sehun masih dengan posisi membelakangi Luhan

"Mengapa?Kau cemburu?Kau Iri?Ada apa denganmu OH Sehun?Kau membuat orang lain disekitarmu bingung dengan sikapmu kau ini sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengetahui itu semua"Jawab Luhan (lagi)tanpa jeda,tak disangka buliran krystal bening hampir jatuh di pipi pucat Luhan.

"Karna kau tak tau sifat aslinya Lu"Jawab Sehun asal

"Sifat asli katamu?Jelaskan padaku apa saja yang kau tau tentang Kris!Jangan asal menilai orang OH Sehun,Kris sunbae adalah namja yang baik"Bentak Luhan,yang berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Kau tak perlu tau itu Lu!"Jawab Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya,ia takut lepas kendali dan menyakiti hal yang sangat konyol bagi Sehun,jika ia melukai Luhan hanya karena rasa cemburu.

"Terserah kau saja,aku akan kembali pergi!"Ucap Luhan sambil berlari pergi menjauhi Sehun.

Sehun melajukan motor sportnya dengan kecrepatan tinggi,ia mengarahkan motornya ke

suatu tempat didaerah berbukit.

Disinilah Sehun sekarang,duduk bersimpuh dihadapan sebuah makam.

"Eomma apa kabar?Aku yakin eomma pasti tau bagaiman perasaanku sekarang."Ucap Sehun berdialog pada batu nisan dihadapannya.

"Eomma juga taukan,bahwa sekarang Luhan sudah tumbuh menjadi yeoja dewasa yang cantik,dan bisa dibilang sempurna"Ucap Sehun lagi diiringin isakkan kecil dari bibir tipisnya.

"Eomma aku menyayanginya...Lebih dari perasaan seorang aku harus bagaimana?Aku belum cukup nyali untuk menyatakan semua takut merusak persahabatan kami,dan aku takut ia menjauhiku"Ujar Sehun menumpahkan isi hatinya

"Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya,aku tidak ingin mebuatnya terluka sedikit pun karnaku"

"Aku merindukan eomma sungguh..."Lirih Sehun namun masih bisa terdengar.

"Eomma jujur aku sudah lelah"Ucapan terkhir yang keluar dari mulut Sehun,sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan sejenak tubuh dan matanya disamping makam eommanya sambil memeluk batu nisan bertulisakan 'Oh Se Na'.

Tak terasa langit sudah mulai gelap,Sehun sudah bangun dari tidurnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Eomma,aku pulang dulu ne?Saranghae kali aku akan membawa'nya' semuanya sudah 'selesai' "Ucap Sehun sambil meninggalkan sebuah kecupan manis nan lembut dibatu nisan itu.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan rumah dan artinya Chanyeol sudah berada dirumah nanti malam,Sehun juga harus kembali ke sudah sampai dirumah Luhan beberapa menit yang lalu,ia segera mengemas pakainnya yang ia bawa sewaktu menginap dirumah Luhan.

Luhan's POV

"Gomawoyo Sunbae,Selamat malam"Ucapku sambil menunduk kepada Kris Sunbae

"Sama sama Lu,Selamat malam"Jawab Kris sunbae sambil melajukan mobilnya ...sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pintu kenop pintu,namun belum sempat kubuka, pintunya sudah terbuka lebih dulu dan menampilkan Sehun dengan wajah datar seperti biasanya sambil membawa tasnya yang berisi pakaian pakaiannya.

"Sehunnah.."Panggilku pelan,tetapi apa?Ia hanya melewatiku tanpa melirikku sedikitpun dan langsung menancapkan gas motornya..Semarah itukah ia padaku?Memang apa salahnya berteman dengan Kris?Aku tidak mau hubungan'Persahabatan'ini rusak hanya karna masalah yang sangat sepele menurutku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju rumah kediaman keluarga OH,sesampainya disana aku langsung memasuki rumah keluarga kulihat ada seorang bocah laki laki dan kupastikan itu adalah Oh Sehan adik laki laki Sehun yang berwajah dengan Sehun selalu berwajah sampai teman teman disekolah kami menjulukinya dengan kata 'Ice Prince'.Tapi memang aku akui Sehun tetaplah yang paling tampan,tanpa ia tersenyum pun banyak yeoja yang terpikat padanya.

"Annyeong Sehannah"Sapaku pada Sehan yang tengah menonton TV.

"Eh..Annyeong noona,mencari Sehun hyung?Dia ada diatas baru saja datang"Sapa Sehan agak canggung sambil menunduk padaku.

"Ah ne...Gomawo Sehannah,aku ke atas dulu"Jawabku sambil berlari kecil menaiki anak tangga yang ada dirumah keluarga OH.

Disinilah aku sekarang,tepat di depan pintu kamar agak takut dan ragu memasuki kamarnya,karna jika Sehun sedang marah ia selalu berwajah datar dan memberiku tatapan menusuknya.

Normal POV

'Clek'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka,dan menampakkan Sehun yang sedang berbaring dengan posisi menenggelamkan kepalanya ditumpukan bantal.

Luhan pun berjalan mendekati Sehun dan duduk di pinggir ranjang Sehun.

"Sehunnah"Panggil Luhan ragu ragu

"-"

"Sehunnah"Panggil Luhan sambil menggoncangkan bahu Sehun pelan

"-"

"Oh Sehun~"Panggil Luhan lagi sambil menggoncangkan bahu Sehun secara brutal

"Ada apa lagi?Aku ini lelah!"Sungut Sehun dengan nada bicara yang cukup tinggi

"Ya ampun Oh Sehun,aku ini bicara baik baik hanya berteman dengan Kris sunbae...mengapa kau jadi seperti ini?Memang apa salahnya?"Tanya Luhan bertubi tubi

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan? Jadi sekarang lebih baik kau keluar,karena aku ingin istirahat!"Ucap Sehun sukses menohok hati Luhan

"Sehunnie~kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?Ayolah...jangan membuatku bingung"Bujuk Luhan sambil ikut menenggelamkan kepala ditumpukan bantal tidak mendapat respon Luhan akhirnya bangkit dari tempatnya.

"Ya sudahlah,aku pulang dulu...Selamat istirahat,maaf kalau aku menggangumu"Ucap Luhan memandang sendu kearah Sehun.

BLAMMM!

06.15 a.m KST

Normal POV

"Ge bisakah antarkan aku kesekolah?"Tanya Luhan sambil menyantap sarapan paginya

"Ada apa Lu?Mengapa tidak bersama Sehun?"Tanya Chanyeol bingung,karena tidak biasanya Luhan meminta Chanyeol mengantarkannya Chanyeol menawarkan untuk mengantarnya pasti Luhan akan menolak dengan alasan 'Kasihan Sehun sudah menungguku ge~'

"Tak apa,aku hanya ingin hari ini gege yang mengantarku"Jawab Luhan berbohong

"Hmm ya sudah..,bersiaplah"Ucap Chanyeol sambil membenarkan tatanan jas kantornya.

at SM Academy

"Belajarlah yang baik,sampaikan salamku pada Sehun"Kata Chanyeol sambil mengusap pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Ne..Wo ai ni Chan ge~"Jawab Luhan sambil mencium pipi Chanyeol

Kini Luhan sudah berada dikelasnya hanya terduduk diam,biasanya jika sudah sampai disekolah Luhan pasti akan berkumpul dengan teman temannya yang suka membawa berita 'Hot News' .

"Oy~Luhan..Xi Luhan,lesu sekali"Teriak yeoja berpipi bakpao bername Tag Kim Minseok

"Emm...ada apa?"Tanya Luhan tak bersemangat

"Kemarin kau bertengkar dengan Oh Sehun?"Tanya Minseok serius

"Kemarin semua orang membicarakanmu dan Sehun,apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Kris Sunbae juga?"Tanya yeoja itu lagi

"Molla,aku terlalu bingung dengan sifatnya kemarin"Jawabnya sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya dimejanya

"Pantas saja kau tidak bersama pangeranmu pagi ini"Jawab Minseok mengerti sambil mengangguk anggukan kepalanya.

-SKIP TIME-

Normal POV

Bel Istirahat telah berbunyi seluruh siswa pun berhamburan memenuhi kantin sekolah kantin terlihat Luhan dan Kyungsoo tengah meminum jus yang baru mereka beli tadi.

"Kyungsoo-ya itu JongIn Sunbaekan?"Tunjuk luhan pada seorang lelaki berkulit Tan yang sedang membawa banyak makanan ditangannya.

"Iya,kau bbenar"Jawab kyungsoo agak gugup

"Mengapa dia tidak bersama Sehun?"Tanya Luhan heran

"JongIn Sunbae disini!"Teriak Luhan sambil menunjukkan bangku kosong yang berada disebelah Kyungsoo.

"Hai Lu,em..Hai Kyung"Sapa JongIn ramah

"Em..sunbae apakah Sehun tidak masuk?"Tanya Luhan to the point

"Apakah kau tau?Hari ini kan tournament terakhirnya,sebelum ujian kelulusan"Jelas JongIn pada Luhan

"Astaga ya Tuhan,aku lupa"Ujar Luhan sambil menepuk jidatnya keras

"Ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya sunbae,gomawo sudah mengingatkanku..Sampai jumpa Kyung"Ucap Luhan sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"Kau mau kemana Lu?"Teriak Kyungsoo panik

"Aku mau menyusul Sehun bye"Teriak Luhan sambil berlari dikoridor sekolahnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan merutuki kebodohannya karena ia melupakan moment terpenting bagi Sehun.

Sehun's side

"Fighting Sehunnah!Kau pasti bisa"Ucap SongQian memberi semangat kepadaku

"Gomawo"jawabku tersenyum masih saja berusaha mencari Luhan dideretan bangku penonton.

'Sadar Sehun dia tidak akan datang karna kebodohan yang kau buat kemarin'ucapku pada diriku kau pasti bisa Oh Sehun,menangkan pertandingan ini untuk 'Nya'...

'OH Sehun,peserta dengan nomer urut 20'

Mendengar panggilan itu,Sehun memejamkan mata menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

Kini Sehun sudah siap dengan sebuah pistol digenggamannya dan penutup telinga yang sudah bertengger manis dikepalanya menutupi kedua berusaha memfokuskan pikiran dan pandangannya pada titik merah yang berada di depan dirasa siap Sehun menarik pelatuknya dengan perlahan tapi pasti.

Luhan's Side

'DUAR'

Suara itulah yang memenuhi pedengaran ditelingaku sekarang. Kulihat dari kejauhan Seorang lelaki dengan nama punggung yang bertuliskan 'Sehun OH' sedang fokus pada titik merah didepan sana.'Ya Tuhan..aku tau Sehun pasti bisa,berkatilah dia'ucapku dalam hati sambil memejamkan suara bising pistol telah berganti dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan dari penonton.

'OH Sehun,peserta dengan nomer urut 20 STRIKE'

Itulah yang kudengar sekarang,suara Staff yang ada kuduga ia pasti bisa,itulah Oh Sehunku selalu sempurna dalam segala hal 'menurutku'.Terimakasih telah memberikan yang terbaik hari ini Tuhan.

"Luhan?Xi Luhan?!"Panggil seseorang dari sebrang pandanganku ke sumber suara itu...

YAK!HAH?WHAT?DIA?

"Vic Eonni?!"ucapku terkejut..jelas aku sangat terkejut,bagaimana bisa makhluk ini berada di tempat yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Sudah kuduga itu pasti kau"ucap Victoria sambil tersenyum

"emm..Eonni sedang apa disini?"tanyaku berusaha agar tetap Menahan emosiku

"Menemani Sehun,tadi pagi ia mengirimkan pesan padaku bahwa ia memintaku untuk menemaninya hari ada apa dengan kalian?dari tadi aku sudah menanyakan hal ini pada Sehun,jawabannya hanya 'Kami baik baik saja' "Jawab victoria panjang dengan penuh nada bangga.

" Kami memang baik baik saja,ya sudah kalau begitu aku pamit dulu tidak mungkin lama-lama disini,karena aku akan membolos banyak jam pelajaran"kataku sambil membungkuk kepada Vic Eonni

"Tidak ingin menunggu Sehun?"tanya Vic Eonni lagi

"Ani,aku pergi dulu Eonni...emm dan jangan bilang padanya bahwa aku kemari..kalau begitu aku permisi"ucapku sambil beranjak pergi

"Hati hati Luhannie"Teriak Vic Eonni,aku pun membalikkan badanku sambil tersenyum pada Vic Eonni.

Dan disinilah aku sekarang,di...

•HUN•

•HAN•

...TBC...

Thanks to

'JEJEOSH' karena udah setia nunggu FF ini,mian baby lama tugas lagi numpuk numpuknya trus banyak ujian lagi._. nih sebagai gantinya aku udah update chapter5~

'NADEA' karena commentnya menurutku memberi inspirasi lagi,membangkitkan aku dari kesedihan Gue minta pendapat lo lagi yaaa untuk chapter ini...

Thanks to kalian semua yang udah nunggu FF ini & memberikan saran terbaik buat babydeul gak bisa nyebutin satu satu...hehe..jeongmal mianhe~

Jujur aku terpukul banget dengan Keluarnya Luhan dari lebih senang dia gak di SM,Soalnya kok aku ngerasa Luhan itu tersiksa banget di gak papa Kata Daddynya Luge kita harus tetap dukung Luhan my prince of -L & HunHan Shipper tetap dukung EXO,Luhan,&Kris ya soalnya mereka juga bagian dari hidup kita . deh jangan lupa RCLnya ya...kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran bisa mention di twitter aku ( okocha_magynda) Atau bisa mention di twitter yang lain ( KfyhKR).Butuh banget saran dari kalian kalian para kalian aku hanya 'butiran debu~' 고맙습니다.사랑해용.훈한 엑소엘 See U in next Chapter!Love yaa

~Salam HunHan~

•HunHan Feel•

Delete or Next?

by: SummerWinter production

•Neverendingwork•


End file.
